911
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: 9/11 was touching and painful for everyone, but what actually happened to America, our Hero? LAMESUMMARYISLAME. OC, magic, IggyChu, Canada x America brotherly love


**AN: PLEASE READ**

**Okay. This is a warning. Yes, I have written about 9/11, and I understand how terrible and horrible it was. I wrote this because I thought it could be something like a tribute. I don't know very much about 9/11, so if I got facts wrong, I'm really sorry. **

**Also, if this offends you or anyone else, PLEASE tell me and I will either delete the story or fix what offended you. This was NOT meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

><p>Sweat poured down his face, mingling with the tears and blood. His hair was soaked from his fruitless efforts to ease his migraine. He choked as blood flew up from his throat, spewing from his mouth.<p>

"AAUG!" he screamed, pulling at his hair. His glasses clattered to the floor, leaving him blind. He groped helplessly to find them, but another wave of vomit and blood erupted from his lips, causing him to collapse in a pool of his own sick. He coughed, a hoarse, wheezing sound that pounded in his head, adding to his headache.

"N-no! No m-more!" he stuttered, clawing at his chest, as if to rip the pain out. On his desk, a notification made the screen of his cell phone glow. He tried to stand, but his legs were too weak and he collapsed once more. America, the hero, lay unconscious as notification after notification rang out in the silent room.

* * *

><p>"Come on, the meeting started an hour ago!" England exclaimed. "He's never THIS late!"<p>

"I know, even China was here before him." France responded.

"Hey! I was on time today aru!" China retorted. France flinched and turned quickly, raising his hands in surrender to avoid being clocked by China's infamous wok.

"It seems so much quieter without America. Doesn't it Doitsu?" Italy asked, looking at his stoic friend. Germany nodded and continued to rifle through his papers.

"Has he answered yet?" England asked, turning to China. China clicked on his cell phone and shook his head.

"Not yet. What IS he doing aru?" China said, turning it off and dropping it back onto the table. Suddenly, Japan burst through the doors of the meeting room, a worried look on his normally calm face. His hair was mussed and he was dressed in his casual kimono, something he never wore outside of the house.

"Japan! I thought you had a cold." Italy exclaimed. Japan, out of breath and flustered, held up his hand to silence Italy.

"America's in dangered!" he exclaimed.

"W-what?!" Canada asked, standing. Japan paused for breath and pointed hurriedly at the TV.

"Turn it on! Hurry!" Russia, who was seated closest, turned and flicked it on. Japan grabbed the remote from a side table and changed the channel to the news. An image of the twin towers that had recently been built in New York City. They were smoking, the buildings shattered. A female voice spoke from off screen;

"A terrorist attack was launched on the World Trade Center by the Islamic terrorist group, Al-Qaeda. The attacks killed almost 3,000 people and caused at least $10 billion in property and infrastructure dama-" Russia shut it off with a click and immediately stood and threw his coat over his shoulders, moving in huge strides towards the door. China, although smaller, was at the door first, dragging England by his sleeve.

"Japan, let's go!" he exclaimed, letting go of England's shirt and speeding down the hallway with the other Asian nation, the other countries hot on their heels. They got to the front door and shoved through it so fast, it was nearly snapped off it's hinges. Prussia threw himself into his huge van and opened the automatic doors.

"Everyone in! Now!" he shouted, shoving the key into the ignition. Italy was the last one in and once the door closed behind him, Prussia stomped his foot onto the gas and they shot out of the parking lot.

"Go, go, GO!" Japan cried, wringing his hands. Prussia narrowed his crimson eyes and pushed down harder on the accelerator, making the van go faster than any racecar. Being the countries, they could get to anywhere in the world in a matter of minutes if they went fast enough. They basically flew past the landscape of countless countries and oceans until they were racing through the streets of New York.

"There! Look!" France exclaimed, pointing out the van's window to the huge, destroyed towers.

"Oh lord..." England gasped. "Please no..."

"Not again, not again, not again, not again aru." China muttered to himself, rocking slightly in his seat. England looked at him worriedly and placed his arm around the smaller nation to soothe him.

"We're here!" Prussia yelled, slamming open the doors. The nations burst out of the car and up to the front door of America's house.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Russia roared, throwing a punch at the door that shattered the wood to splinters. They ran around the house, opening every door, cupboard and closet possible, all of them calling America's name. They were about to give up when they heard China scream from the third floor.

England got there first and was followed within seconds by the others. China had fallen backwards against the wall, his entire body shaking and his eyes wide with terror.

"China! What happened?!" Germany demanded. China, not taking his eyes away from whatever was in front of him, raised a shaky finger and pointed to the door on the opposite wall.

"Oh...god..." France whispered. The others were about to step forward, but Canada shoved them out of the way.

"MOVE!" he screamed, pushing himself into the room, but he stopped dead, his eyes filling with horror.

America was sprawled on the floor, surrounded by pools of blood and glasses were shattered on the floor about a foot away from his face, their square frames bent. His cell phone was on the floor next to his hand, the screen facing down. Some of his hair was missing in chunks where he had ripped it out and blood was still dripping from his mouth which was slightly ajar. But, the worst part was his eyes.

They were wide open and staring blankly at nothing, wide with pain and terror. His eyelashes were clumped together with dried tears, framing the brilliant blue that reflected the sky, still shining.

Canada fell to his knees next to America. He seized his shoulders and began shaking them as if to wake him.

"America! Say something! AMERICA!" he sobbed, huge tears spilling down his cheeks, pale with fear. Prussia dashed over to him and grabbed his arms, trying to pull him off America's body.

"NO!" he screamed, punching and kicking Prussia. "I WON'T!"

"C-Canada! Please! J-just leave him!" Prussia said, tripping over his words as tears of his own fell. Canada suddenly stopped, his body becoming still.

"He...he isn't going to answer me, is he?" he said, not really asking a question. Prussia clutched him tightly and hugged him from behind. Canada sat completely immobile, his violet eyes staring unbelievingly at America.

"Alfred...B-brother..." he said softly. He reached his hand forward slowly and gently placed his fingers on America's eyes, closing them. Prussia hugged him tighter, tearfully whispering soothing things into the canadian's ear.

England choked back a sob and stumbled against the wall, sliding down next to China. Shakily, China lifted his arms and wrapped them around England, letting him sob quietly into his arms.

"Qǐng lái wù*, qǐng lái wù, qǐng lái wù." China muttered, fiddling with a golden feather on a chain around his neck, his eyes still huge, tears flowing down his soft cheeks. A painful silence fell, weighing them down, the only sound being the soft sobbing and the sirens outside. Then, a voice broke the silence.

"T-this...this is because of the twin towers, isn't it?" France asked, saying it more as a statement. "This is because of the terrorists, right? So...he can't be dead." Russia turned his head slowly.

"Right...and terrorists are in practically every country..."

"We're all still here, so that means America is still alive!" Italy exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful, despite the tears pulling down his smile. Canada's head shot up.

"R-really?!" he demanded. "We can save him?!" Russia tried to nod, but that was all Canada needed.

"What do we need to do? Someone must know!" Canada asked, the normally whispery nation gone. Everyone looked at each other. They didn't say anything, but it was evident in their eyes. No one had any idea.

An unrecognisable voice answered his question.

"You know the answer."

"Who said that?" Germany demanded, staring around for the source of the unknown voice. The room remained silent and unchanged.

No...something was appearing above America...it was...a person. They looked familiar...a man...with glasses...they were getting too familiar...it was...it was...

"America!" Canada cried, staring at the person. But, they weren't really a person. The figure had a face like America, but their body was that of something else. The face wasn't America's anymore, it was that of a woman.

She was beautiful, with long hair the color of clouds, eyes the color of the ocean and a kimono that seemed to be made of the very rays of the sun, shimmering and glowing with all the colors of the rainbow. Wings stretched out behind her, glowing in a silvery light that engulfed her and America.

"W-who..." Japan gasped, his voice fading.

"I am Kiri." the woman said, her voice sang in the air like a thousand crystal bells.

"Are you an angel?" England asked, his tearful eyes glistening in her glow.

"My sisters and I go by many names. Angels, Tiānshǐ, Engel, Ange, Angelo. But I prefer Tenshi." she said. "I believe I have visited one of you. Yao, it was you wasn't it?" Everyone turned to face China who was the only one with a smile on his face.

"K-Kiri...You came!" he cried, his face still glistening with tears. Kiri floated to him, her arms outstretched. She embraced him, stroking his soft hair and absorbing him with her heavenly glow.

"China...wha...?" France asked, awestruck.

"Can you help us aru?" China asked, looking up at Kiri. She smiled, something that would have made the flowers grow in Antarctica.

"I have come to answer your plea, darling." she said "I will help your friend Alfred."

"Will you?!" Canada asked. Kiri looked at him and nodded, her hair rippling with her every movement.

"Yao, darling, connect Matthew's hands with mine." she said. China obeyed without hesitation. When Canada's hands touched Kiri's they began to glow a pale gold.

"W-woah..." Canada gasped, staring at his hands. Kiri placed a slender finger to his lips.

"Shh..." she hushed. The glow on Canada's hands began to grow stronger and the silver of Kiri's glow mingled with it, creating a beautiful color that cannot be described. Kiri brought his hands to her lips and kissed the place where both of them connected. The moment her lips touched his hands, the glow erupted into color, as if Canada was holding a rainbow. Kiri led his hands down to America and placed them an inch above him.

"You must do it. I cannot guide you." she said. Canada looked up at her in a panic.

"What?! What am I supposed to do?!" he asked. Kiri shook her head.

"I cannot guide you. You must do it yourself. Let your heart guide you. It is the only way." she said. Canada nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Shakily, he placed his glowing hands over America's heart.

Light erupted from America's chest, the place where Canada had his hands. It filled the room and began getting brighter and brighter and air began pushing everyone backwards.

"Close your eyes! Everyone aru!" China cried, covering his own eyes with his hands. Canada shut his eyes as well, but suddenly the rushing of the wind stopped and he felt soft hands resting on top of his own.

"Open your eyes." Kiri said softly. Canada slowly opened his brilliantly violet eyes to find himself floating. He looked down and saw that his hands were still on America's chest and that America was floating with him. Kiri appeared beside him. She gently lifted his hand's away from America, but the light continued to pour out of him.

"There is one more thing you must do, Matthew." Kiri said. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"I-I don't know!" Canada exclaimed.

"Do not worry, look inside yourself. Look inside your heart." Kiri said, placing her hand over Canada's heart. "Think Matthew. You know." Canada closed his eyes and put his hand over Kiri's. Suddenly he gasped and his eyes flew open once more.

"Do you understand?" Kiri asked. Canada nodded. "Matthew, perform your task." she said. Canada inhaled deeply, let out slowly and slowly bent over America. Their faces got closer and just as they were about to touch, Canada whispered;

"I love you Alfred." and he kissed his brother, ever-so-sweetly on the lips.

Then, as if by magic, America coughed and his eyes flew open. Canada laughed with joy and seized his brother, kissing his face all over.

"P-plah, C-Canad-plah! Matti-"

"A-America! Alfred!" Canada sobbed, clutching onto his brother desperately. Kiri smiled and placed the two brothers back onto the floor. All the mess had been cleaned magically so they landed on soft carpet.

"America!" England cried, racing over and throwing himself at them. France was there within seconds. The others all piled on top of them and Russia picked everyone up with his huge arms while they all cried, smiled and laughed. The only one who wasn't with them was China. He stood at the door with Kiri.

"Thank you Kiri." he said, looking up at his Tenshi. She beamed down at him and embraced him once more.

"For you, my precious Yao, I would do anything." she whispered. "But now I must leave you. Remember your charm and summon me whenever you require my duties or simply fancy my company.

"Goodbye my darling." she whispered, kissed him on the forehead and faded away, leaving a sparkle of silver and the scent of apple blossoms.

"Hey! China, get over here!" France called, waving him over to where they were now squashing America in a group hug. "It was China's angel! He asked her to come! Hooray for China and Canada!" he called.

"HOORAY!" they shouted. America threw himself at them, squishing China then attack hugging Canada. Suddenly, China felt England's hand on his waist.

"Oh god, now I love you even more." he muttered, and shoved his lips against China's.

"I'm gonna get those dudes!" America cried, pumping his fist into the air. He turned around to see England and China and he nearly fell over.

"Woah, dudes! Get a ROOM! There are terrorists around!" he said loudly. The other nations laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll get them later." England joked. He then picked up China and carried him out of the room.

"Hey! Come back with the angel summoner!" America shouted. He was about to chase them when Canada pulled his sleeve.

"I love you Alfred." Canada muttered into his brother's ear. America blushed a little.

"I love you too Mattie...I love you too."

* * *

><p>*Qǐng lái wù = Come fog, or Come mist. Mist is the english translation of Kiri. I got these from Google Translate, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong.<p> 


End file.
